The neurological examination is accomplished by examining, in succession, the "higher functions" (by testing memory, intelligence, orientation in time, place and person), and speech, the "cranial nerves", the motor and sensory systems, cerebellar functions and the reflexes.
In clinical practice, some of the important components of the examination include the use of various aromatic substances for testing the first cranial nerve (or the olfactory nerve); confrontation testing for the second cranial nerve (the optic nerve and the optic tract) for the field of vision, color vision and visual acuity testing with appropriate charts, again for the optic nerve and retina; touch sensation for testing sensory cranial as well as peripheral nerves by using cotton wool; pain sensation is tested by a pin prick; and the motor reflexes are tested using the tendon hammer (for eliciting the "knee and ankle jerks", and so on).
Those skilled in the art appreciate that such testing of the nervous system is involved, that it requires several separate testing"devices" and, unless the practitioner is methodical, many of the ingredients of the testing can be missed.
The present invention is designed with the express intent of providing, in one small device which can be carrie din the lab coat pocket, many of the essential ingredients for a thorough neurological examination. It is also possible to make this device entirely or partly disposable and yet essentially inexpensive, as many of the ingredients can be selected from inexpensive substances that are supported on a thin body made of plastic and adhesive tape.